


雪域奇缘

by Rachelfengluo



Category: One Direction
Genre: ABO世界观, M/M, 男性omega双性设定, 雪貂发情梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelfengluo/pseuds/Rachelfengluo
Summary: 来到英国游玩的澳洲猛男游客Chris Hemsworth 在雪山上被一只雪貂袭击了，慌乱中他击晕了小雪貂，正准备打电话向房东求助，身后的雪貂却传来了一声……男人的呻吟？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 无逻辑pwp，成精生物和人类一样是ABO，未成精就是普通公母设定。不是每只动物都能成精的。ABO设定，Female Omega双性设定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无逻辑pwp，成精生物和人类一样是ABO，未成精就是普通公母设定。不是每只动物都能成精的。ABO设定，Male Omega双性设定。  
> 上面那个Female是打错了改不了了，哭泣

“What the hell is this！”Chris Hemsworth发誓他从没想过会遇到如今的情况，虽然他超过一米九的身高和壮硕的身形让让他看起来像个凶悍的拳击手或者黑社会分子，但他真的只是个普通的澳大利亚大学讲师，平日一贯遵纪守法，虽然热爱搏击健身但生活中可从没有真的伤害过别人。  
所以现在他看着被自己一拳打晕在地上的不明生物不免陷入了深深的慌张。  
“额，你还好吗？”他慢慢凑近地上那只蜷成一团的不明生物，那是一只通体雪白毛茸茸的生物，虽然此刻整个蜷缩在一起但也能看出来它个头绝对不小。不过这只毛球现在看上去并不太好，一直不停地颤抖着。不，它当然不好了。Chris有些愧疚的想，刚才那一拳可是实打实的击在了这家伙头上，常年泡在健身房的自己肱二头肌比普通人的头都大，不管是什么动物挨了这么一下情况都肯定不会太好。  
不过任谁爬山途中突然被一只大型不明生物袭击都会本能地自卫的吧。Chris安慰了一下自己，地上这只大家伙看上去已经失去了攻击能力，不过按理说这么大只的野生生物不应该被他一拳打到昏迷这么久的，也许是饿坏了？略微沉吟了一下，Chris拿登山杖戳了戳它。  
“Gu……”地上的毛球球微弱地叫了一声，毫无预兆的整个翻了过来，露出尖尖的三角状小脑袋和不断起伏的肚皮，尾巴也伸展了开来，尾尖一抹黑在雪白的身体上格外显眼。  
一只雪貂。  
“What the fuck！”Chris暗自咒骂了一声，他对雪貂了解不深，但也知道这种生物可远不像看起来那么无害，而是一种极为凶猛的肉食动物。这么大一只要是突然暴起怕不是能把自己给干掉。  
看来是不能把它抱回去了，可他一个来自南半球的游客又哪里知道这个英国小镇镇上兽医的电话？还是打电话向房东求助吧。  
他离得远了些，掏出手机准备打电话，号码尚未拨通，身后却传来了一声呻吟。  
男人的呻吟。  
空气里突然弥漫起一阵Omega发情的气息。

抱着那团毛茸茸的雪球冲回民宿的Chris心跳如鼓，他飞一般冲到山下，全然不顾丢在山上的登山杖和崎岖的路途，却在靠近民宿时又小心翼翼了起来。现在还未到旅游旺季，他入住时整个民宿只有他一人，但他可不能保证房东也不在这里。小心地推开大门，Chris暗自祈祷这里现在没人。  
房东确实不在。  
“上帝保佑。”Chris长吁一口气，加快脚步冲到了自己的房间，至少这样他就不用担心别人误会了。不管是偷猎野生动物还是诱拐发情的Omega，他可不想卷到麻烦里去。  
现下麻烦的源头正躺着他的床上，醒了倒是醒了，只是还保持着被他抱起时一言不合变回的雪貂模样，在床上不老实地扭来扭去。Chris凑近了简单检查了这只毛茸茸的大家伙，它通体雪白，唯有尾巴尖有一抹乌黑，体格较通常貂类大上不少，模样倒是可爱讨喜的很。身上不少地方被雪水打湿了绒毛，倒是没看出来什么外伤。只是大概是发情的缘故，雪团儿浑身颤个不行，肚皮几乎是戏剧式的大幅度起伏，Chris的眼睛不由得顺着肚皮向下扫了一眼，落在了腹部与尾巴连接的部分。  
一只雌雪貂？  
还未等Chris反应过来，床上的毛团子就忽的翻了个身，极为戏剧化地在Chris眼前瞬间变成了人形。


	2. Chapter 2

Tom现在非常不舒服。  
他是这片雪域里土生土长的一只成精了的雌雪貂，没错，雌性。他们精怪与普通生灵不同，原型虽只有雌雄之分，人形却是和人类一样有所分化的，通常雌性精怪会分化成Omega，雄性则会分化成Alpha，只有极少数会分化为Beta。至于基础性别，那便十分随机了，对他们而言也无甚要紧。  
山精野怪的寿命非凡物可比，成年期相应也晚上许多，只是突然性远超普通野物，倒是和人类一样，往往突如其来。两百年来，Tom第一次体会到热潮来袭的感觉，倒霉的是，他可没有提前做什么准备。  
这数百年来人类发展速度惊人，雪域早已不是当年人迹罕至灵气充沛的精怪故里，自觉醒以来，Tom别说在这里见过别的成精雪貂，就连普通雪貂都极少见到。但现下热潮翻涌，容不得他多想，他强打精神，从洞里爬了出去。  
这场漫长的旅程持续了数日之久，Tom从深山一路爬到人类聚集区，沿途风雪弥漫，盐粒般的雪花片片飘落，一路银白耀目，他没有发现任何别的生物。  
不，他不能死。长期没有交配引发的贫血使Tom头晕目眩，他死咬住牙关，滚烫的泪珠从眼角流出，隐没在雪白的毛发里。还有别的办法，Tom对自己说。这里已经非常接近人类的居住地了，他完全可以化作人形找一个人类Alpha交配，虽说风险大了点，但总好过因为该死的发情期死在这里。  
一阵浓郁的Alpha信息素味道就是这时传入他鼻中的，他分不出这是什么味道，清爽甘甜又似乎带着点苦涩，还混着些他说不出的味道，一股脑地钻进他的鼻子里，把他本已混沌不堪的大脑搅得一塌糊涂。不知名的Alpha显然没有发情，信息素却相当浓郁，凌厉异常，但是温暖，非常温暖。  
雪域常年冰雪遮盖，就算是阳关普照的夏日也难掩风霜，但Tom喜爱温暖，非常喜欢。  
他扑了上去。

Tom再次恢复意识时已经不在雪山上了，他现在身处一间人类小屋，而那个他袭击未遂的人类Alpha男性正站在他面前，一脸目瞪口呆。  
“你……你醒了？”人类仿佛刚刚回过神来，手忙脚乱地对他胡乱比划了一通。“你还好吗？哦，对，你当然不好，当我没说。放松，放松。”他张开双手并举起向Tom示意，“放松点，OK？我不会伤害你的，我会来帮你。听着，小雪球，我现在要去镇上给你买点抑制剂，就是一种能让你舒服的东西，打了抑制剂你就不会难受了。在我回来前好好呆在这里，不要乱跑，也别让别人发现你，好吗？”  
当然不好。说实话人类刚刚到底说了些什么Tom一句都没听进去，越发严重的再障贫血使他头晕目眩，只是本能地趋近眼前的Alpha，不愿让他离开。  
他颤颤巍巍地站起来，想靠近眼前的Alpha，奈何长期的发情已经耗尽了他的体力，他两腿一软，直直倒进人类的怀里。发情的Omega浑身滚烫绵软，灼热的呼吸喷到男人的胸膛上，眼睑无意识地抽搐，卷翘的睫毛随之颤抖，不时露出浅蓝色的瞳仁来。  
Chris原本半硬的阴茎瞬间直直的翘了起来。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 永远不要把一只凶猛的雪貂当做一只无害的兔子，即使他平时表现得再软萌可爱也不行。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：破处，生殖腔内射，较粗暴的性爱，占有欲很强的Chris,涉世未深的Tom  
> 

这真是我见过的最性感的雪貂了，Chris在两人纠缠着一起滚到床上时想。他自认是个遵纪守法的正人君子，绝不会乘人之危，但是，Come on，他也是个占有欲极强的强大Alpha，而且，绝对不是一个温柔的床伴。  
怀里的Omega在一场激情拥吻后状态倒仿佛好了许多，不再像之前一般抖个不停，反而兴奋了不少。和他通体雪白的兽形不同，Chris怀里的Omega拥有一头金棕色的卷发，随着小雪貂的动作一颤一颤，一低头就可以看到那可爱的发旋。他的五官十分立体，突出的颧骨和高挺的鼻梁更加凸显了这种感觉，但又非常精致，圆润而如小兽受惊般泫然欲泣的浅蓝色大眼睛使他显得无辜而脆弱。他的身材非常匀称，不像Chris那般充满了雄性荷尔蒙的壮硕身材，Omega身上的小肌肉群十分发达，流线状的饱满肌肉匀称服帖的附在清瘦修长的身体上，让他显得挺拔优雅又不至于过于单薄。此刻小雪貂令人惊叹的长腿绞在他身后，脑袋死死地埋入Alpha宽阔壮实的胸膛，急切而又不得章法地在男人的颈窝里闻嗅舔咬。  
受到刺激的Alpha低吼一声，粗暴地把那颗金棕色的脑袋从怀里拉出来，对着Omega天鹅般修长白皙的颈子就一口咬了下去，他沿着雪貂完美的下颌线一路向下舔咬，双手也不忘在他光洁修长的身上到处点火。他一口含住怀中人秀巧的喉结，游走到腰间的一只大手顺势一把狠捏住了Omega身后挺翘饱满的小丘，另一只手也不闲着，此时正掐着怀中人胸前早已挺立的丹珠肆意把玩。小雪貂在他怀里不安的扭动着，发出小兽求饶时的呜呜哀叫，Chris轻轻松开口中的喉结，两只手却不为所动。他在那圆润的凸起周遭伸舌绕圈舔舐，同时继续着对Omega肿胀的乳珠和饱满的臀部粗暴的又掐又拧，身后那只手甚至已经顺着臀沟探入幽秘，简单地揉搓了两把薄软的阴唇后便探到了湿润的花穴，合着上方在喉结周围舔舐的频率在他的穴口打转。这太过了，强烈的酥麻夹杂着疼痛，汇成过量的快感电流般刺痛着Tom混沌的脑子，他受不住的向后仰去，天鹅般的颈项弯曲成一个美妙的弧度，而这似乎刺激到了身上的Alpha，强壮的雄性人类几乎是掐住了他可怜的乳头，又重重的在他喉结上挑逗地一舔，身下的手指也直直的探进他湿润的花穴。  
怀里的Omega哭了。  
这太过了，身上三处敏感同时被如此“关照”，就算是经验丰富的个中老手也难以招架，何况Tom仅仅是初经人事。在Alpha的手指探入他体内的瞬间一道白光划过他眼前，身下肿胀的阴茎顿时便射了。初尝人事的小雪貂被这强烈的刺激冲晕了脑子，过量的快感汇成不知愉悦还是痛苦的情绪在胸腔里膨胀，又凝聚成大颗大颗的泪珠顺着光洁的脸颊滑落。他呜呜哀叫着，理智上想逃离眼前的罪魁祸首，身体却本能地钻进了他怀里，头埋在Alpha宽厚的肩窝里抽泣。  
“Alright，alright，没事的，小雪球，放松，放松。”小雪貂突如其来的射精和抽泣也稍稍弄懵了Chris，Alpha的本能让他想要不顾一切地把这只小雪貂压在身下，狠厉地挺入那两团挺翘小丘之间甜蜜的花穴，在他的体内肆意抽插。他应该迅猛而强硬的挺进，再带着舍不得松口的媚肉抽出，他会狠狠的肏他，直到怀里的Omega美妙的嗓子变得嘶哑，最终再也叫不出来，直到他身下的花穴再也合不拢，保持着他阴茎的模样在空气中颤抖，他会狠狠的肏他，直到他为他打开生殖腔，被他干开子宫口，他会在里面成结，把他丰富而浓稠的精华尽数注入，再在他颈后的凸起处狠狠咬下，将海盐与阳光的气息注入，把这个甜美的Omega彻底据为己有。  
但他只是把怀里人搂的更紧了，Chris自认不是个温柔的床伴，他更偏好粗暴些的性交，但他却偏偏看不得怀中初遇的Omega哭泣。小雪貂长得一副文静乖巧的好模样，哭的也无辜而乖巧。他没有大声呼叫，也没有任何激烈挣扎，只是控制不住般的呜呜流泪，明明浑身颤抖却又紧紧贴附在他怀里，长腿在他腰后绞住，修长的手臂也紧搂着他的脖子，与其说模样乖巧却实则凶悍的雪貂倒更像只绵软无害的垂耳兔。Jesus，Chris暗叹道，我又不是个真正的混蛋，但他看起来倒是个真正的雏儿。他硬生生忍下狂躁的本能，抚着Omega柔软的发旋轻声安慰起来。  
“T……Tom.”怀里的Omega突然发出一声，Chris一时竟没有反应过来。“什么？”“Tom.”Omega抬起头来，大颗大颗的眼泪仍然在不断地从两只浅蓝色的瞳孔中涌出，“我的名字。”  
他的眼睛是林间清澈的泉。Chris脑里忽的冒出一句话来，头脑发昏的Alpha反应了一下才意识到雪貂说了些什么。  
“你会说话？哦，当然，小雪球，我是说，Tom，你叫Tom？”  
怀里的雪貂抽搐了一下，咬着唇点了下头算是肯定。  
他简直是该死的性感。Alpha倒吸一口气，他敢打赌这只貂肯定要么是个久经沙场的老手，要么就是个纯天然的小骚货，目前看来后者的可能性大上许多。  
“我叫Chris，小雪球，我是说，Tom。”Chris一手掐着Omega的细腰，另一手伸到身下去为他扩张，“我知道现在的情况有点诡异，但老实说这不能怪我。哦我当然没有推卸责任的意思，但你知道，是你先袭击了我又扑到我怀里的，我猜你也是愿意的，你是吗？”  
“这没有什么关系。”Tom气喘吁吁地说，顺带一提他真的长了一副迷人的好嗓子。“我发情了，雌雪貂发情期如果……如果一直得不到交配，就会死。我找遍了雪域，没有任何一只别的雪貂。在我快死的时候我碰到了你，你救了我的命。”  
“那可真是命运相逢，不是吗？”Chris挑起一边眉毛，在他颈侧胸膛又留下串串红痕，“你出现时我可吓坏了，sweetheart，我想给你去买抑制剂时你扑到我怀里，那时我还以为我是什么命中注定的天选之子呢，跨越数百年的相恋什么的，就像童话里那样。”他向下舔咬到Omega精瘦的腰侧，Tom看不清他的表情。“但是现在看来，如果没有遇上我，你也会随便找上哪个Alpha上床的是吗？”  
“……你怎么了？”Tom迷茫的低头俯视Chris，不太弄得懂这个人类的思维，他当然得找个人上床，他又不想死。这次是他两百年来第一次发情，但是之后他的发情期就会渐趋稳定，半年一次，他不交配难道让他等死吗？但他现在可不敢说这些话，这个奇怪的人类Alpha信息素刚才突然增强了，原本的温暖包容瞬时间变得凌厉灼目起来，Omega本能地在气势惊人的Alpha面前软了点语调。  
“其实，也不一定是Alpha。”金棕色头发的Omega小声道“虽然比不上Alpha，但实在不行的话，Beta也可以凑合……啊！Chris你发什么疯？”  
金发蓝眼的人类对他笑得温暖，仿佛他不是刚刚一下在Omega的花穴里插入了4根手指的人一样。“没什么，”他说，“只是确保你准备好了。”  
一根粗壮滚烫的肉棍随着他的话音狠狠干了进来。

Omega的信息素完全被勾了出来。  
他在人类干进来时短促的尖叫了一声，然后就被Alpha用吻吞掉了接下来的话语。粗暴的肏进来后人类倒是展现出了惊人的自制力，他没有继续大幅度的抽插，而是硬生生停在了Tom的体内，强势的散发浓郁的信息素包裹住他，清新又带着些微苦涩的奇妙味道钻入他的每一个毛孔，勾出Omega雪覆翠林的清冷气息下隐藏的阵阵香甜来。  
Chris深深的吻着怀中甜蜜的Omega，贪婪而充满技巧的刮过他口腔中的每一个部分。他承认他刚刚是有些过于急躁了，Alpha愚蠢的占有欲与嫉妒心控制了他，但这只雪貂实在过于美丽无辜又性感惹火，他不可能违抗自己的生物本能。所幸信息素的交缠使本来就已发情多时的雪貂完全沦陷，几乎是瞬间他就感到了那花穴中涌出的一股湿润，口中的灵舌也主动与他纠缠起来。  
看来是没什么大碍了，Chris松了一口气，在唇齿间餍足后便想退出，准备故技重施去挑逗雪貂优雅敏感的修长颈项。  
然后他就被雪貂咬了。  
“Shit！”挣脱出来后的Alpha惊魂未定的大叫了一声，还未来得及发作就被雪貂猛推了出去，附带着还有一连串的抓咬攻击。  
“停下，Tom，停下来，我说够了！”事实证明永远不要激怒一只凶猛的雪貂，如果你真的那么干了，那么处理起来就会非常麻烦。发怒的小雪貂攻击迅猛而灵巧，又抓又咬更是角度刁钻，最惊险的一次他直接抓向了Chris的脸庞，要不是他正处发情力道不够Chris引以为傲的英俊面容怕不是就此破相了。  
“你到底发什么疯！”好不容易抓住了发怒的雪貂，Chris气喘吁吁地覆在他身上，将他的双手压制在头顶，双腿也交叠着压下了Tom灵活有力的长腿。“我可不认为你们雪貂交配过程中还会附加搏击训练的！”  
“……”Omega并未马上答话，被制服的雪貂咬着下唇，大汗淋漓，脸色苍白，狠狠瞪了身上的Alpha一眼后就倔强的扭过头不去看他。Chris这才注意到大颗大颗的眼泪仍然不断从那两枚圆润的海蓝宝石中流出，混着新冒出的汗珠没入柔软的床铺里，他的长腿不断的颤抖，Chris眸光渐暗，小心地松开了对Tom的压制抬起身来，小雪貂没有继续攻击，只是收回了原先被压在头顶的双手，在看到因为自己的动作而浑身一凛的人类后，Tom眼神暗了暗，仍是咬着下唇不发一言，他缓缓的用自由了的双臂抱住自己，扭过身子慢慢的蜷缩起来。  
“……是太疼了吗？”Chris小心翼翼的打破沉默，他可没有错过Omega蜷缩起来的身体下蜿蜒的一道红痕，God，别告诉他刚刚那股湿润不是潮吹而是处子血，这也太刺激了点。他发誓他是觉得Tom经验匮乏但他也实在没想到他真的是个雏，他以为山精野怪修炼成形至少数百年就算人形有了人般道德约束兽形时总该毫无拘束吧？谁能想到他真的是个处子？  
够了Chris，别再推卸责任了。他简直看到一个实体化的小天使在他耳边指责，你这个粗暴、愚蠢的家伙，鲁莽的弄伤了一个初次的Omega，现在居然还想着为自己开脱？你还算不算个男人？  
自我定位是个男人的Chris当即愧疚非常，连带着身下的灼热都软了些许，他小心而缓慢的靠近蜷成一团的小雪貂，温柔的摸了摸Tom柔软的发旋。  
“……你是个人类。”小雪貂闷闷的声音低低的传来，“人类对我们从来不好，你们总是想伤害我们，把我们的皮毛扒下来卖掉，我知道那很值钱。”  
What？完全会错意的Alpha愣了一瞬，这么说Tom突如其来的攻击不是因为疼痛，而是，出自对人类本能的防备？  
“那么你刚才攻击我，是因为对人类的防备和……仇恨？这算……条件反射？”  
“你伤到我了。”小雪貂终于扭过头来与他对视，泪水虽已经止住两眼却仍然湿漉漉的，声音也依然带着浓厚的鼻音。“你伤害了我，我很生气……也有点害怕。你终究是个人类，又看过我的原形，万一你想把我杀了扒了皮去卖怎么办？你们人类贪婪又残忍，而且、而且……好吧，那真的太疼了。”  
“不会的，我不会那么做的，你也不会再痛的，我向你保证。”Tom简直诚实的可爱，他不知道他现在是在自曝其短吗？这只貂怕不是不止身体是个雏儿，心性也受这林间山野影响颇深，实在单纯的很。Chris心一软，也不管刚刚的恶战只顾搂着他柔声劝慰，完全忘记了这已经是他们相遇以来他第二次惨遭袭击，小雪貂隐忍又无辜的模样简直是一记重拳，击中了他内心最柔软的地方，“我很抱歉，Tom，刚才是我太过粗暴了，但我绝不想也不会伤害你，我向你保证。我会帮你度过发情期的，你不会痛的，相反，你会很舒服，相信我吧。”  
“现在，”人类Alpha轻柔的把Tom蜷缩的身体分开，温柔的舔舐起Omega敏感的耳垂，“我会带你感受到快乐的。”

风云再起。  
经过了刚才的插曲，Chris的动作轻缓了许多，且不提受惊的雪貂那堪称凶悍的攻击力。Chris自己也不是个真正的混蛋。他是比较偏好粗暴的性爱，但这又不意味着他是个从不考虑他人感受的渣男，必要的时候（比如说现在），他还是很乐意当一个导师，一步步带领学生领略性爱的魅力的。  
何况，他是真的有点爱上这只奇妙的雪貂了。  
Chris放出自己的信息素，极为小心的控制着让信息素浓郁而又不至于霸道，生于澳洲的Alpha信息素仿佛盛夏烈日下的大海，阳光与海盐的混合。它小心翼翼又无孔不入的裹住来自雪域的Omega，与他身上清冷凛冽的气息混合着在空中纠缠、翻滚，直翻搅出那清冷的外衣掩映下的甜美气息。  
“你闻起来像是裹了森林味道的焦糖布丁，小雪球。”Chris微笑着蹭了蹭Tom的腹股沟，粗粝的胡茬擦过完美的人鱼线惹得Omega发出了一声甜美的呻吟。受到鼓舞般的Alpha瞬时兴奋起来，在他腰际肌肉处重重亲了一口又向下一口含住了雪貂早已重新肿胀立起的阴茎。  
Tom在他的温柔挑逗下已然渐入佳境，此时也就不再阻止而是放任Alpha为自己服务。人类的舌头灵巧而有力，绕着柱身往复舔舐，又从下自上遍遍刷过，把未经情事的小雪貂刺激的阵阵发抖，他的一只手扶住Tom的细腰，另一只则绕到他身后去为他温柔的扩张。前后两处的快感同时袭来，很快就吞没了敏感的Omega，他很快就在柱头上的重重一舔中看到了那片熟悉的白光，再次射了出来。  
“怎么样？我说过你会舒服的。”Chris抬起身来，大个子的Alpha嘴角还挂着白浊却也掩不住他的满足笑意。他扶起Tom的两条长腿，将它们分置于肩膀两侧，对着那个已经扩张充分水光盈盈的穴口就捅了进去。  
“啊！”Omega在花穴第二次被干开时再次发出了一声尖叫，但是这次不是因为痛苦而是由于满溢的快感。这感觉太奇妙了，扩张充分的穴口近乎贪婪的吞食着人类粗长灼热的阴茎，他几乎能感受到那根血脉贲张的肉柱表面浮起的青筋。这感觉倒是不赖，Tom想，主动搂住身上的Alpha，长腿缠在他腰上，主动配合着让肉刃进的更深。  
“我说过不会再痛了，嗯？”察觉到Tom的小动作，Chris挑起唇角笑得开心，甚至还附赠了Omega一个撩人又带些得意的wink。他低头亲吻Tom的唇角，肉刃破开层层软热内壁捅入深处，随即缓慢而沉重的抽插起来。  
Alpha的阴茎在Tom温暖湿润的体内如鱼得水，肆意抽插翻搅，速度越来越快，体型也越涨越大。Tom只觉得那根东西在他体内不断膨胀、前进，最终停留在了一个幽深秘地。  
“啊！”Chris的阴茎操进去的一瞬Tom就不管不顾的大叫起来，他看起来完全不像痛苦身体却以从未有过的剧烈程度大幅扭动挣扎，眼泪也决了堤般大颗大颗不断滚出他滚圆的双眼。在加上那处异于他地的紧致与温度，于是Chris知道他干到了什么地方。  
“那是你的子宫口，我亲爱的小雪球。”Chris语调温柔的吐出足以让小雪貂炸毛的消息，显然Alpha体内愚蠢而顽固的恶劣因子又觉醒了“你的身体已经彻底接纳我了，小雪球，你的子宫口已经为我打开了。我会从那里干进你的子宫，我会在那里成结，把我的精液一点不剩的射进那里，把你的肚子都顶起来，圆滚滚的仿佛怀孕。你说不定真的会怀孕呢？小雪球？毕竟，我这次可没准备套。”  
吓呆了的Omega显然满足了Alpha愚蠢的征服欲，他低吼一声，掐住小雪貂的腰肢就开始大刀阔斧的动作起来，处子紧致的内壁吸吮着他的阴茎，层层的褶皱在他肏入的时候欲拒还迎的阻止他，却又在他退出时紧紧的吸附住那根粗大的肉柱，给他带来灭顶的快感。  
“你简直辣爆了，Babe。”成结的时候Chris低吼着感慨，他吻着Omega后颈处红肿的腺体，犹豫一瞬到底还是没有咬下去。  
“只有在你准备好时我才会真正标记你。”金发的Alpha对Tom温柔的低语道，他的结还未消退，精液仍然在源源不断的注入Omega的子宫，他看着雪貂余韵未退又隐含担忧的脸，到底还是没忍住，附在他耳边对他悄悄低语了一句。  
“放心吧，那只是个玩笑。”Alpha的气流喷在Tom的耳际，没来由的引他一阵心悸，“只有Alpha和Omega同时在发情期才可能孕育后嗣，而我的发情期10天前刚结束。”  
Chris开始讨厌起需要几个小时才能消退的结了。  
这意味着这几个小时内他都要被迫忍受着一只炸毛的小雪貂了。


	4. 雪貂饲养指南

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 算是小段子合集吧

1  
Mr.Hiddleston的姓氏是他自己定的。  
彼时Mr.Hemsworth正在为小雪貂做假身份而焦头烂额。  
“嗨，小雪球，我们得给你取一个姓氏。”Mr.Hemsworth转过他的旋转椅，俯下身子认真的对着趴在地毯上的大毛团开口，“你知道，人类有一套完整的身份审查制度，我得托人给你做个假身份才能把你带到澳大利亚去，所以我们现在至少得想个完整的名字出来。”  
地上的毛团懒洋洋的张开眼，瞥了他一眼又懒洋洋的合上了。  
“Come on！Tom，你至少得配合点！”金发的大个子有些抓狂的挥着手，又泄气的垂下脑袋，活像一只沮丧的金毛。“好吧，我道歉，Tom，我错了，我真的错了，我不该在你答应和我一起回澳洲时那么激动，我更不应该又操了你一顿，我不该那么用力把你的穴都磨肿了，我不该那么……”  
拿尾巴糊了愚蠢的人类一脸的小雪貂凶猛的呲牙长嘶了一声，如果不看那两只在空中晃动的充血的小尖耳炸毛的小家伙还是很有威慑力的。  
“OK，OK，我猜你不太喜欢我的道歉，让我们来继续刚才的话题吧。”Chris举起双手示弱，“我原来想要你和我姓的，Tom Hemsworth，多好的名字啊，不是吗？但是那样又很难解释你的英国国籍了，所以……”  
“Hiddleston.Thomas William Hiddleston.”恢复了常态的雪貂突然冒出来一句，打断了澳大利亚人的话。  
“很奇怪的姓，我知道。”不等人类回话，雪貂又趴回了地毯上蜷成一团，声音突破他毛茸茸的身子传出来，有点闷闷的。  
“我以前和人类一起居住过，大概一百多年前吧。”  
“那时候的我还不会说话，人类正在疯狂的捕猎我们，成群的猎人上山捕猎，到处充满了陷阱。那天我受了伤，是捕兽夹，我拼命跑到山下，躲在了一道石头缝里。”  
“然后我遇见了Mrs.Diana＊，她真是位优雅善良的女士,她救了我，把我抱回她的家，叫我Tom，Thomas的昵称，她早夭的儿子的名字。她说发现我时我在石头缝里已经昏过去了，她费力好大力气才把我救出来，所以叫我Hiddleston。她可真是个富有爱心和想象力的艺术家。”  
“就像妈妈一样。”  
“不会再有这种事发生了，Tom，我不会让别人伤害你的。”Chris抱起雪白温软的毛团儿，捏着小雪貂的小肉垫对着那双湿润柔软的浅蓝色眸子温声开口，“我会保护你、照顾你、爱着你，你再不会受到任何伤害了。”

“Thomas William Hiddleston？”山脚小屋里一人一貂情意绵绵时大洋彼岸的Liam Hemsworth盯着电脑屏幕叫了起来，“他在认真要求我帮他做假身份吗？这只来历不明的Omega是我的哥哥是从哪个石头缝里捡来的吗？”  
*我记得抖森现实中的母亲就叫Diana 没人觉得Hiddleston这个姓氏很奇怪吗？抖森在采访里确实说过他被嘲笑过这个姓氏，来源应该和苏格兰那边有关，，我没有查到具体演变过程。 

2  
Hemsworth先生其实是一个遵纪守法的大学历史老师。  
第一次听到这点的雪貂瞪圆了他漂亮的大眼睛，满脸写着不可置信。  
“嗨嗨，别那么惊讶，”高大英俊的人类Alpha此时却像一只沮丧的大金毛，“长那么高又不是我的错！大家总认为我是什么暴躁危险的大块头，甚至还有人问过我是不是黑手党，额也许你不知道那是什么意思。”  
对人类世界涉世未深的小雪貂确实不知道黑手党是什么意思，但是他想安慰一下沮丧的大块头。  
“额，其实我第一次看到你不这么认为”雪貂皱着眉试图在他并不丰富的人类知识中检索出合适的职业名称，“我觉得你像是……我不知道他们的职业叫什么，就是我溜下山后在酒馆里看到的，那些展露自己肌肉与力量而带给其他人类安全感和快乐的人。对那就是我对你的第一印象。”  
“你是说……”Chris艰难的开口，“脱衣舞男？”

3  
Hiddleston先生有一个小习惯。  
当他快步向前走时，他就会可爱的左右摇摆起来。  
他的肩膀会微微摇晃，惊人的长腿迈着碎步快速的向前移去，脑袋也随着脖子水平地左右摇摆起来。  
Hemsworth先生觉得这时候的小雪貂简直有趣极了。  
就像一只晃晃悠悠的小企鹅。  


4  
Hiddleston先生甚喜甜食，甜点手艺也意外的不错。  
所以当他一次突发奇想要为Alpha做一顿正餐时，Chris毫不怀疑非常放心的就放他进去了。  
这就是他现在和一盘奇臭无比的朝天鱼头大眼对小眼的原因。  
“怎么样？”小雪貂瞪大了他浅蓝色的眼睛看着Chris，“Mrs.Diana很喜欢这道菜，虽然不太理解你们人类的口味，但我想对你们来说应该是很好吃的。”  
不，对我们澳大利亚人显然不是这样。强忍不适安慰了小雪貂一番后Chris沉着脸把那盘仰望星空整个倒进了垃圾桶，顺便下达了再也不许Omega做正餐的禁令。  
呵，英国貂。  


5  
 Chris知道猫会把捕获的猎物送给饲主以表示喜爱。但他不知道貂也会这么做。  
此时他看着他的小雪貂叼着一条手臂粗的大蛇一脸骄傲的向他邀功，心情十分复杂。  
“Tom，我觉得我们得谈一谈” Chris扶着额头试图跟小雪貂讲道理。“第一，在澳大利亚蛇是很常见的，通常他们不会对我们造成伤害，你也不需要去猎杀它们。第二，我不吃生的，当然你也不再吃了，你得学会人类的生活习惯。第三，你这样子出去会吓到别人的，更糟糕的是，他们可能会伤害你……Tom你在听我讲话吗？你要去哪？”  
显然只听见了第二点的小雪貂叼着大蛇转身就走向了厨房，完全没顾两天前Chris才下达的不准他做正餐的禁令。  
不过当天的蛇肉羹确实很香。  


6  
Tom是个温柔的Omega，和小孩子很投缘。  
Luke欣慰的看着“准弟媳”和自己女儿相处的其乐融融的模样，自然地拍了拍弟弟的肩。  
“你们什么时候打算生个孩子？Tom看起来真的很喜欢小宝宝。”  
“再等等，”Chris面不改色的回答，“我觉得我们还没准备好。”  
开玩笑，当他看到“雪貂平均一胎生产5只幼崽”的搜索结果时就觉得，他可能这辈子都准备不好了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，如果喜欢的话请留个评论或者kudo鸭，爱你们


End file.
